


What ever Happened to Her?

by BrownTown69



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cults, Drugs, F/F, Fighting, Gen, Hackers, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownTown69/pseuds/BrownTown69
Summary: Loba’s life was perfect. She had a beautiful girlfriend and she planned on starting a family with her. But one night during a party, her whole like changed. Figuring out her closes friends secrets has dug her into a pill of mess. Now she has to live with hundreds of unanswered questions.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Kudos: 4





	What ever Happened to Her?

**Author's Note:**

> this is another apex au. i got the idea of this book off of a video game called Virtual Morality. everything is set in modern day

It was a cold Saturday night. Loba was riding in a car with her girlfriend Anita and two of their friends, Ajay and Octavio. The four were on their way to a get together party that their friend Ramya was having. 

“Why is the party starting so late? It’s almost midnight?” Loba asked Anita who was driving. Anita looked over at her in the passenger seat. 

“Hey don’t worry about it. You’re gonna enjoy yourself”. Her voice was reassuring as they pulled up to the fairly large cabin. 

Loba slowly got out of the car and looked around at the place. The cabin was in a forest and she could hear the music that was being played inside. It didn’t look too suspicious, so she walked in holding onto Anita’s arm with Che and Tavi behind them. 

“Well, what took you all so long. We all have been waiting for ya” Ramya opened the door for them as they walked up the stairs. Loba hugged her friend and got a good look at her. 

“You don’t look too bad. I’m glad nothing changed about you because that would be a shame” Loba replied. 

Ramya let the four in and immediately Octavio ran upstairs to where he knew they were smoking. Ajay walked to the kitchen with Ramya and Anita and Loba were left in the living room. 

“Awe look, my best two friends are finally here!” Makoa came around a corner to hug them but Anita backed away. “No hugs right now. Maybe later”. 

She looked at him and kissed Loba, then she walked to the kitchen where her other friends were. Loba gave him a small hug and followed Anita. She was in the kitchen of the cabin talking to some of her military friends that were invited. Along them was her brother Jackson. Loba didn’t really like Jackson that much because he didn’t like how she used to be a thief. 

“Hey, just for good times you want a drink? I heard you like Sex on the Beach” he asked her, taking out the glass of alcohol. Loba rolled her eyes and nodded, holding her hand out for a glass. Anita grabbed her hand and looked at her girlfriend. 

“You okay? Why are you shaking a bit?”.

”I’m fine. I’m just happy that I can see everyone”.

Anita rubbed her girlfriends cheeks with her hand and smiled saying “Okay”.

Jackson finally got through pouring her drinking and she quickly took it from him. She sipped a bit. “Thank you Jackie, what would we do without you...”

She walked away after kissing Anita on the forehead to go find some more people to talk to. She saw a group of younger people sitting at a bar table with what looked like Elliot. 

“Oh hey Miss Andrade. Long time no see. How’ve ya been? How’s the kids?” he playfully asked. 

“I see you haven’t changed” Loba took another sip of her drink. 

One of the younger ones at the bar table spoke up “Have you guys heard about those Watch Dog hackers? They’ve been killing people that know about them. Even innocent people. It’s all so messed up”.

Loba choked on her drink “The...what?”. 

Everyone at the bar table looked at her with confusion. She thought hackers didn’t exist anymore. 

“You don’t know about them? Hopefully you aren’t one, but they’re so focused on phones and hacking and stealing info for money to spend on more crap. All the while killing the innocent so they won’t get caught” they continued to explain. 

Loba shook her head at the thought of it. It terrified her just thinking how a group of people can get away with murder like that. She tried not to think of it much even though it bothered her. 

Suddenly, the lights turned off in the building and there was a scream. It sounded familiar. They turned back on and some people screamed. Loba turned around and saw Ajay on the ground with a knife in her chest. She quickly got up from the bar stool and ran over to her. Everyone around her was just staring and looking. Loba wanted to take the knife out but she knew it could make it worse. 

“Someone help me please! Call 911! Something!” she cried out. 

Ramya came up to them and pulled the knife out. “I’ll take care of her”. She picked Ajay up while she was still bleeding out. Loba got up off the group and backed up. Someone touched her shoulder. She jerked away and turned around. It was someone she recognized but she was too lightheaded to remember what his name was. He took her outside. Once they got outside, Loba puked on the ground from seeing so much blood. 

“Lord...you good now?” he asked her. She lifted her head up and looked at him as her vision cleared “Is that you Bryson?”. He nodded his head. 

Bryson was a young white man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He’s a little fruity and used to be a childhood friend of Loba and tried to help her through the rough times after her parents died. 

He held his hand out and comforted her as they walked down over to another building, this time it wasn’t a cabin but it was close by. He knocked on the door and it opened. 

“Tae? What are you doing here? Are you here for the party too?” Loba asked him. He shook his head and helped them through the door. 

“This is where I reside now. Since you’re here, we need to show you something...” he walked through the kitchen of the house and up some stairs. On this floor, there were cords everywhere on the ground and three rooms filled with people on computers. In the main room that they were in was a big flat screen TV screen that had multiple cameras on it. Someone was sitting down in front of it cycling through each one. 

Bryson sighed “You have made it into Watch Dog territory. You want a slice of pizza?”. 

“No! What is going on? Were you all spying on us back at the main place? Answer me or I’m leaving!” Loba yelled at the two men. 

Tae clearly his throat “Yes, we are the hackers everyone has been talking about. We’re only doing this for a good cause to get rid of those rebels...I don’t remember what they call themselves. Our purpose is to bring the world back to technology, everyday it’s developing into something new and we are the core of it”.

”Then why are there rumors about you all killing innocent people?!”. Loba questioned them again. Bryson and Tae laughed. 

“Hunny we’re not killing innocent people. It’s all for a cause. If they try to figure out our secrets then what’s the point of us existing?” Bryson answered. 

Loba shook her head “I don’t like any of this. Technology can survive without you!” she stormed out the building and back outside. When she opened the door, she saw one of the Watch Dog members dump and body over the bridge that was in front of the house. She screamed and started to run away. 

“Wait Loba! We’re not done explaining to you!” Bryson was chasing after her to come back. But she never stopped. She was running pretty good with the heels she had on until she finally tripped over some rocks that were on the ground. Her left hand slipped in front of her and a large wood chip got stuck inside her palm. She winced from it, pulled it out and quickly got up so Bryson wouldn’t catch up to her. 

She ran back into the forest and couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore. Not paying attention, she ran into a group of people with cloaks on. They grabbed her and shushed her as she screamed. 

“Hey don’t worry it’s me Elliot. Calm down!” he was trying to stop her from running. 

“Let go of her. Now” Loba her a familiar voice. Elliot did as he was told and Loba ran to hug Anita. 

“What did they do to you? One of you tear off a piece of your cloak and give it to me” She told one of the hooded people. She took the cloth and wrapped it around the gash that was on her hand. 

There was grunting coming from behind them. Two of the bigger cloaked people had got a hold on Bryson as he tried to kick them off. They took him in front of Anita and forced him on his knees kicking him in the stomach. Anita pulled out a pistol from her pants and aimed it at his head. 

“You say anything and I’ll put a 50 in you skull” she turned her head away from him and slid the pistol back in her waist band. 

“What is going on? Tell me everything or I’m leaving you” Loba demanded. She crossed her arms and looked at everyone in the cloaks. 

Anita sighed “Listen...I’m a part of this cult I guess. You just had an encounter with those murders, only killing for the popularity. They’re attached to their phones and computers like glue and if anyone interferes, well you know what happens. But if you join us, the Torks, we’ll draw you away from them and basically from the face of the earth since you won’t have any connection with those devices. Our mission: to rid the world of the Watch Dogs and show them that there’s more to the world than just what’s on the phone”.

Everyone in the cloaks clapped at her speech. Loba stood there with a blank stare. She had no idea her girlfriend was in a cult this whole time. She didn’t know if she wanted to understand the meaning behind the cult or just pretend like she did. 

“Loba. You know I’m not like that. I don’t just go around killing people. They’re all a lie just like this “cult” they have” Bryson spoke up. 

Anita turned back to him and pointed the pistol at him again “I dare you say something else”. 

“Let him go. And you better run...” she watched the two cloaked members let go of him as he started to run away. She ended up shooting him in the leg. He fell to the ground and got back up limping away. “Make sure he goes back to where he came from...get on my back, we’re gonna go home”. 

Loba hopped on Anita’s back as the two and the 20 or so cloaked people followed them. Loba still wasn’t sure what was happening. Just a few hours ago she was living perfectly and now she’s surrounded by people that believe it’s okay to live without phones...and they take it seriously. All she did was listen to her girlfriend because everything that came out of her mouth was true...right? 

  
  



End file.
